With the development of the internet, on-line downloading stores or applications have become very popular. These stores allow consumers with internet access to purchase and download authorized digital copies of media files. Examples of media files that can be downloaded upon purchase include, for example, TV shows, movies, music, games and computer applications. These media files available for purchase can be downloaded and played on personal computers, portable media players, smart phones, cell phones, televisions, television media players, video game devices and other electronic devices. These on-line downloading stores are popular with consumers because they allow a consumer to conveniently download the desired content whenever they are connected to the internet. Generally, consumers desire an on-line downloading server with a very large selection of media available for download. Content creators typically upload or digitally send their media to on-line stores to make them available for purchase. This process can be complicated and time consuming inasmuch as there are many parameters and criteria that need to be met for proper ingestion of the media into the on-line stores.
Although large corporate media content creators typically have dedicated teams and resources to deliver content that meets an on-line downloading store's submission criteria, independent media content creators often lack such resources. Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus for generating a media package configured to be ingested into an on-line downloading store that can be operated in a simple manner by any type of media content creator.